Another Plan
by ichizenkaze
Summary: ini hanya masalah kecil. namun emosi membuat mereka tersulut amarah. Mungkin saja.. itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang akan kau lihat darinya.. just a simple story.. BangHim hereeee.. YONGGUK X HIMCHAN RnR juseyoo...


**Author : Han NN**

**Tittle : Another Plan**

**Cast : Bang Yongguk / Kim Himchan**

**.**

**Genre : sad, school life,**

**.**

**Length : just a drable**

**.**

**Warning : still typo, not EYD, shonen-ai, BOYXBOY, don't like with my pair? Don't read.**

**.**

**A/N : Yongguk punya Himchan, tapi Himchan mutlak punya saya.**

**.**

**Summary : ini hanya masalah kecil. namun emosi membuat mereka tersulut amarah. Mungkin saja.. itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang akan kau lihat darinya.. just a simple story..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"pokoknya aku mau ikut"

Himchan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pemuda didepannya sedikit merayu nya untuk tidak bersikeras untuk ikut.

"ayolah.. aku hanya berlatih futsal" ujar Yongguk. Pemuda didepan Himchan sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan gerakan gusar.

"Bbang.. aku ingin ikut" Himchan kini sudah menarik-narik lengan Yongguk dengan manja. Cara yang sedikitnya ampuh untuk membuat kekasihnya luluh.

"tapi.. untuk apa?" Yongguk mencoba bersabar menghadapi sikap Himchan yang seperti ini. dia mengacak surai kelam milik Himchan dengan sayang.

"hanya... ingin ikut saja. mungkin aku bisa menyemangati mu kan" jelas Himchan sambil tersenyum. sudah dikatakan bukan jika Yongguk akan selalu menuruti permintaannya?

Yongguk menarik nafas panjang. rasa bersalah memasuki fikirannya. Memang.. akhir-akhir ini dia jarang memberikan waktu luangnya untuk bersama Himchan. Klub futsal yang dia minati tengah mengadakan turnament dan membuat waktunya tersita untuk berlatih. Sekelebat bayangan tentang teman-temannya yang juga sering membawa kekasihnya saat mereka sedang berlatih futsal menjadi penimbang dihatinya.

"yasudah.. nanti malam aku akan menjemput mu" akhirnya dia mengalah. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, mungkin saja dia akan lebih semangat dengan adanya kehadiran Himchan.

Himchan memekik senang, dia menggamit lengan Yongguk, sedikit menariknya hingga tubuh Yongguk limbung. Dan dengan cepat, Himchan mengecup pipi Yongguk.

"Terimakasih"

Yongguk tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan Himchan. Dia mencubit pipi Himchan dengan gemas.

Harusnya Himchan sadar. Mungkin.. itu adalah senyuma terakhir yang akan dia lihat..

:

:

:

Hidup ini adalah takdir..

Siapa yang tahu..

Jika kau masih bisa bernafas lima menit kemudian..

:

:

:

"kau dimana?" seru Himchan pada hubungan telepon yang sedang dia lakukan.

"aku sedang di jalan hime.. bersabarlah sedikit" ujar pemuda di ujung sana. Himchan bisa dengar desahan kesal yang sampai pada telinganya.

"ini sudah jam 7. Kau telat!" Himchan sangat menyukai ketepatan waktu.

"aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Daehyun. ini saja aku sudah cepat-cepat" ujar Yongguk.

"bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pemain futsal yang baik jika kau selalu telat untuk menjemput ku! bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pemain futsal yang hebat jika untuk membagi waktu saja kau tidak bisa" Himchan hanya sedang kesal. kesal karena Yongguk terlihat lebih mementingkan Futsal itu daripada dirinya.

"kenapa kau jadi marah seperti ini?" Yongguk masih memakai nada lembut.

"aku lelah?! Kau selalu mementingkan Futsal di banding diri ku" Himchan sudah memegang kuat-kuat ponselnya. Menahan amarah yang sudah mulai menyala.

"apa yang terjadi pada mu?! bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" Yongguk sudah mulai tersulut amarah.

Entah sudah berapa kali Yongguk selalu mengabaikannya. Himchan mencoba mengerti. Namun emosi sedang bersarang dihatinya. Ini adalah masalah kecil. namun emosi membuat ini menjadi seperti sebuah masalah besar. Mereka sudah sering bertengkar seperti ini.

Namun siapa yang tahu.. jika mungkin ini adalah pertengkaran mereka yang terakhir.

"karena itu adalah kenyataan! jangan menjemput ku! urus saja futsal mu itu"

Himchan langsung membanting ponselnya. Tak memdulikan pada kondisi ponselnya yang kini sudah mati total. Tak berniat untuk menyalakannya kembali.

Dia meringkuk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Sesaat, dia merasa sangat egois. Dia bersifat sangat kekanakan. Ini sungguh masalah sepele. Andai saja Himchan bisa sedikit menahan amarahnya, jika saja Himchan bisa sedikit menahan sifat egoisnya. Himchan hanya terdiam.. diam.. membiarkan waktu menemaninya.

Himchan mendesah gusar. Memandang jam pada dinding dikamarnya.

Jam 22.30

Kau bahkan tak berniat untuk menemui ku dan berkata jika ini adalah masalah kecil..

Kau bahkan tak berniat untuk mendatangi ku..

Kau sudah sibuk dengan dunia mu..

.

.

Dia tidak sadar.. jika mungkin saja.. sosok yang sedang di tungguinya itu.

'

...sudah pergi.

.

..dan tak akan kembali..

.

.

..lagi

:

:

:

Himchan sedang memakai dasinya saat ponsel yang sudah dia nyalakan kini terlihat bergetar. Himchan terrsenyum miris, Yongguk sama sekali tak menghubunginya lagi. Yongguk sama sekali tak mengiriminya pesan atau pesan suara. Yongguk tak mencoba untuk meluruskan masalah ringan yang sedang terjadi dihubungan mereka.

Himchan hanya butuh kata 'maaf' dan semua itu akan lurus kembali. Dan Himchan, sedikitnya merasa dia akan meminta maaf pada Yongguk. Ya, bagaimanapun dia juga salah. Dia egois. Kanak-kanak.

Himchan menggapai ponsel yang dia letakkan di tepi nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Matanya membulat sesaat, melihat pada layar diponselnya yang menampilkan nama Yongguk.

Himchan tersenyum kecil. lihat? Kau saja yang berfikiran buruk terus-menerus tentang Yongguk. Dan dengan semangat dia menekan virtual berwarna hijau di sudut kanan layar ponselnya.

"Himchan.."

Bukan. Bukan suara berat khas milik Yongguk yang dia dengar—

"kim Himchan.. kau disana?"

Melainkan suara lembut milik seorang wanita.

"Ya, ini aku" jawabnya pelan. Ada sekelebat rasa nyeri merayap memasuki hatinya.

Himchan mendengar tangisan di ujung sana. Rasa nyeri semakin merambatnya.

"ini.. ini.. mama Yongguk" ujar suara itu lemah.

"iya..." Himchan menjawab dengan suara yang semakin pelan. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tua Yongguk. Namun dari cerita Yongguk, mama dan papanya sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka dan segera ingin mengenal sosok Himchan lebih jauh.

Suara tangisan itu semakin terdengar.

" .. dia...

.

Yongguk kecelakaan"

semuanya terasa buyar. Saat tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Bayangan Yongguk yang segera melajukan sepeda motornya saat mendengar nada marah dari Himchan semalam. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk. Dia kehilangan fokusnya..

"dimana dan kapan?" bertanya sangat pelan. Menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari sudut matanya.

"semalam.. dipersimpangan menuju jalan 342" jelas dengan lemah suara diujung sana.

Dan Himchan menangis. Itu adalah alamat menuju rumahnya. Dia menekuk lututnya dan tak beniat untuk melanjutkan pecakapan dengan orang tua Yongguk.

Dan dalam kesunyian pagi. Suara lemah milik mama Yongguk terdengar.

.

.

"datanglah.. Himchan.. datanglah ke acara pemakaman Yongguk"

.

Himchan memejamkan matanya..

Hancur..

Dia sudah hancur..

:

:

:

Prolog

.

"KIM HIMCHAN.. HEY.."

Yongguk berdesis kesal saat didengarnya hubungan udara yang terputus dengan kekasih nya. mungkin Himchan sengaja memutuskannya.

Daehyun. yang saat itu berada disamping Yongguk menatapnya heran.

"kenapa, hyung?" tanya nya sambil memakai helm.

Yongguk memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Bahkan Yongguk tidak makan malam dan langsung bersiap untuk menjemput Himchan. Dia ingat, dia belum makan dari pagi. Tapi, dalam fikirannya. Dia bisa makan dengan Himchan setelah acara latihan futsalnya selesai. Sedikit berencana untuk melepaskan malam ini berdua dengan Himchan. Namun siapa yang sangka.. jika Himchan kini tengah kesal karena dia telat menjemputnya.

"Himchan.. dia marah pada aku" ujar Yongguk.

Daehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya "marah? Kenapa?"

"kau tahu, kita akhir-akhir sangat sibuk memikirkan turnament.. dan yeah.. aku sedikit mengabaikan Himchan" jelas Yongguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"junhong juga pernah seperti itu pada ku. tapi, percayalah hyung.. mereka hanya butuh permintaan maaf dan sedikit pelakuan manis dari mu" jelas daehyun sambil mengingat kejadian dimana junhong juga pernah marah kepadanya karena masalah yang sama.

Yongguk tertawa "kau benar. Aku akan kerumahnya sekarang. kau mau ikut? Jadi kita bisa ke lapangan bersama?" tawar Yongguk sambil memakai helmnya.

Daehyun menggeleng "aku rasa tidak hyung.. aku mau menjemput junhong. Dia juga bersikeras untuk ikut malam ini" ucap daehyun. tak mengerti kenapa junhong suka sekali ikut menemaninya berlatih.

Yongguk pun mengangguk mengerti.

Dan dengan cepat melajukan sepeda motornya. Bayangan perkataan Himchan terus-menerus terngiang di telinganya. Mereka memang sering terlibat pertengkaran. Namun setelah permintaan terucap, Himchan akan langsung luluh kembali.

Senyuman terbentuk diwajahnya. mengingat wajah Himchan membuatnya semakin melajukan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tak biasa.

Tak menyadari,

Jika saat itu..

Bisa saja Tuhan tidak meluruskan rencanya..

Dan membuatnya mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat parah..

Mengambil nyawanya.. dan hanya bisa bergumam kata maaf saat malaikat pencabut nyawa mulai mendekatinya..

"m,maaf.. m,maaf.. Hime."

.

.

Rencana yang lain pun terjadi..

.

.

.

End

:

:

:

Ngg.. ini agak random emang... dan.. just fyi.. ini adalah kisah nyata. tapi dalam kisah nyatanya, si cowok itu ga meninggal. Ya.. ini Cuma buat pendramatis aja sih.. hahah..

.

.

RnR juseyoo...


End file.
